Upside Down
by PaSsIoNaTeDrEaMer
Summary: AU: Something  big is about to go down at SGH and two main characters are involved: on opposite sides of the 'team'. What will happen? Whose lives hang in the balance of the 'plan? Read to find out more....


Upside Down Disclaimer: I in no way own or affiliate with Grey▓s Anatomy or ABC. I only own the fictional characters mentioned in the story that are NOT currently part of Grey▓s Anatomy.

The rain beat against the cold glass of her window. She sighed as she continued to watch for the car. The car that would carry her to a fate she had neither wanted or imagined for herself. She had volunteered to be a part of the plan when she heard where they were planning to attack. She knew she placed herself in danger, she knew if they found out, they would kill her and probably hide her body. She knew that no matter what, she had to be a part of the plan and if things didn▓t work out the exact way she had been calculating, lives would crumble and the safe world they were all accustomed to, would shatter.

She slowly let her eyes drift to the picture frame across the room. It displayed a photo of a sweet little girl in a red wagon, a man she hardly knew and a mother she didn▓t recognize. Tears burned the corners of her eyes as she thought again, about what she was doing and how in the hell it had come to this. Having stared at the picture for an unknown amount of time, she about jumped out of her skin when she heard the blaring of a horn from outside her window. She quickly wiped her eyes, grabbed a black sweatshirt, her gloves and the halloween mask they had instructed her to buy. She raced down the stairs and out the door, exposing her to the freezing rain falling from the grey Seattle Sky. She knew not to hesitate, she knew they could smell it. It being fear. It being the possibility of one of their own turning on them. She quickly crossed the street and jumped into the back of the black Cadillac not saying a word as the car turned and headed for its destination: Seattle Grace Hospital.

At Seattle Grace Surgical Intern Derek Shepherd stood on the bridge as he stared into dark Seattle night. He had had a ▒feeling▓ earlier that night, right before a child had been rushed into the ER with multiple head injuries and as he watched Drs. Ellis Grey and Dr. Richard Weber operate on the child, his feeling grew even more unsettling. There was something about this child, he had noticed when examining her earlier. Her injuries were more than puzzling to him, because it had looked as if the entire charade had been staged. He knew he couldnt prove that it had been of course, but something about her injuries stood out to him. He had tried to voice his opinion to the attendings, but they just overlooked him as the bottom feeding scum he was playing while an intern.

He raised his hands and pushed them through his curly black hair as he tried yet again to shake the feeling something bad was going to happen. No, not something bad, something tragic. Something that would change the course of life from here on out. Something that≈ His thoughts were interrupted as he heard the screaming of his colleagues below. He leaned over the edge of the bridge to see a black Cadillac come crashing through the front entrance of Seattle Grace Hospital.

---------------------------------------------

She heard the squeal of the tires, the sound of the shattering glass. Her head bounced off the backseat as the Cadillac crashed through the entrance of SGH. The others rushed out of the cars, guns in hand barking orders at the hospital staff who witnessed the crash. She had a sudden realization of just what she had gotten herself in to. She wanted to crawl into the floorboard and cover her ears until it was all over. She could feel the tears cutting into her cheeks as they silently fell from her eyes. She raised her head and slowly began to take in the chaos around her. Everyone was screaming, there were some crouched against walls holding on to others with dear life. She saw a few orderlies gathered in a circle for what she figured was a prayer circle. She had to focus. She had to warn those most important to her, even if she was nothing more than mediocre to them. If she couldn't get to them in time, if she couldn't warn them here and now, she would have to live with the guilt knowing she had the oppurtunity to not tell them to go to work. To tell them that even though they weren't always there, she still loved them. She couldnt live knowing she was partly responsible for their death. She slowly stepped out from the backseat and stood on her shaky legs. The others had already split up. Crap, she thought, now getting to them is going to be more difficult that expected. As she took a step toward the elevators, she felt a strong hand grab her arm and pull her in the opposite direction. She panicked thinking she had been figured out. Figured they were going to kill her the way they were going to kill everyone else. She didn't even look behind her to see who was pulling her away. She just closed her eyes and prayed it would all be over quickly.

Derek raced to the lobby after the Cadillac crashed throught the entrance. He stopped when he noticed armed men jump out of the car and begin to take hostages. He had to get down there to make sure no one was seriously injured. That was his job. His duty. But he sure didn't want to walk into something he couldn't get himself out of. He watched as they ushered people to the stairwells, only to take them to the basement, he figured. No, he thought again, to the morgue. He shook his head out of grief, pity and utter confusion. Why were these people here? What did they want with Seattle Grace? What exactly was happening? Then, he saw another figure emerge from the Cadillac. A young woman, about twenty, completely dazed and out of it. She stood unsteadily as she looked around taking everything in. He figured, no one this beautiful, no one this innocent, could be involved in a plan so huge that it involved taking a world renowned hospital as hostage. He automatically assumed, she was a victiim. She was kidnapped, he thought. Kidnapped and stashed in the backseat only to witness what was about to go down. Had they hurt her? Had they planned on her not surviving the crash? What WAS the plan? His head continued to spin as he slowly looked around the room, halfway expecting a gunman to shoot the beautiful woman down. Fuck it, he thought. This was it for him. He charged down the stairs, grabbed her by the arm and literally dragged her to the nearest on call room and locked the door as it closed. Her back was still to him. She never turned around. She only whispered three little words that shockingly, made Derek's heart shatter into a million pieces, "Make it fast."

--------------------------------------------

His breath caught in his throat. She WAS a victim, he concluded. She was expecting someone to hurt her, to kill her. He gently reached toward her and rested his hand on her shoulder. He felt her entire body tense from his touch, and suddenly, he felt tears burning at the corners of his eyes. He didn't know this woman. He didnt' know her name or her story. All he saw was a broken woman in a web so tangled, it would probably take years of therapy to fix her. "Hey," he whispered gently, hoping to calmness of his voice would help her relax, help her explain what was going on. She stood stiff. No reaction to his voice. Nothing. He slowly walked around her finally coming face to face with her. Her eyes were squeezed shut. Tears were streaming down her rosy cheeks and her jaw was clenched shut. He gently brushed a tear off on of her cheeks with the pad of his thumb.

She jerked away from him as her eyes finally flew open, full of shock, fear and confusion. They were green, her eyes. Bright green. But they were full of torment, terror and sadness. She was looking at him, but she didn't see him. All she could see was the masked men in the vehicle she had voluntarily gotten in to earlier that evening. She didn't even know who they were. A friend of a friend had told her about the plan. She wanted in on the plan to hopefully help save lives. This friend had set everything up. Set it all in motion. Hooked her up with a carload of terrorists trying to bring two people down: Dr. Ellis Grey and Dr. Richard Webber. 


End file.
